


It's a Wonderful Life

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Hummel Holidays 2015 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Movie Night, New York City, Romance, mention of Blaine without mentioning Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Adam are watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' when Adam decides to take things in a whole different direction, which brings up some old, lingering insecurities for Kurt.</p><p>Inspired by the Hummel Holidays prompt 'movies'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wonderful Life

“I never understood how _It’s A Wonderful Life_ could be considered a heartwarming holiday movie,” Adam says, offering Kurt the popcorn bowl.

“Well, there’s that whole part with the Christmas tree at the end,” Kurt remarks, waving the bowl away.

“Yeah, I get that” – Adam puts the bowl on the ground and slides across the couch – “but look at all the other horrible stuff that happens.” Adam swivels on the couch to face Kurt and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt. “I mean, he falls through the ice and goes deaf in one ear…”

“A-ha,” Kurt agrees, tilting his head, offering his neck when Adam slides closer and starts kissing his skin.

“He’s unable to enlist…”

“Well, I might consider that a blessing,” Kurt gasps. Adam’s hand slides inside Kurt’s shirt. His hands are warm. He strokes Kurt’s skin in slow circles and Kurt melts back against the couch.

“His father dies,” Adam murmurs into the crook Kurt’s neck, traveling down, traveling lower, nibbling barely-there marks across Kurt’s pecs, his sternum, his stomach. “He gives up his dreams, loses all his money, becomes suicidal…I mean” - Adam pops the button to Kurt’s fly, and lowers the zip with his teeth – “what’s so wonderful about it?”

Kurt’s head falls back when Adam starts blowing hot air across the bulge in his briefs.

“I-I’m taking it that you didn’t really want to watch this movie,” Kurt comments, lifting his hips when he feels Adam tug at the waist band to his jeans.

“No,” Adam says with amusement in his voice. “Not really.”

“Well, w-was there any other movie you wanted to watch?” Kurt asks, pulling his right leg out of his pant leg and putting his foot on the floor, spreading his legs wider so Adam can fit.

“Not particularly, no,” Adam admits, nudging Kurt’s briefs down half-way.

“Th-then what did you w-want to do?” Kurt glances down at Adam. Adam looks up from Kurt’s crotch, from where he’s mouthing over Kurt’s growing erection, and raises as eyebrow. “Right,” Kurt laughs uncomfortably. “Stupid question.”

“Why so nervous, love?” Adam asks, backing away an inch to give Kurt room to breathe. “It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

“I know,” Kurt says, biting back an anxious smile. “It’s just…well, it’s Christmas, and that brings up some…memories.”

“Ah,” Adam says. “And by memories, you mean, of you and…”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, cutting Adam off before he can say a name, _his_ name, because that would kill the mood and Kurt’s boner in one fell swoop. “Memories of me and _him_. I’m sorry.”

“Well,” Adam says, not moving from his spot, but reaching up to take Kurt’s hand, “I’d say you’ve got two choices. The first one, you go into hiding, right now, preferably underground, and come out sometime around New Year’s. Then we’ll pick up where we left off.”

Kurt laughs, shaking his head at Adam’s ridiculous suggestion. “And number two?”

“Number two’s my personal favorite.” Adam rises up a bit, pulling Kurt’s hand to his mouth to lay kisses across his knuckles. “It’s where you sit back, relax, and we make some memories of our own.” The last few words are a whisper across Kurt’s skin, and Kurt starts to melt again.

“Yeah,” Kurt admits with a more secure nod of his head. “I think I like that one, too.”

 


End file.
